The present invention relates to an electronic device.
As a method for fixing a conductive pin to a substrate of an electronic device, a method for fixing a connector, which has a conductive pin and is separated from a casing (housing) of a device, to the casing has been widely used. As an example of such a connector, JP-A-2015-133562 discloses an external connection connector. JP-A-2015-133562 describes that a connector holder for positioning the connector is used in a configuration in which the connector is fixed in a casing of a mobile phone having a connector opening. More specifically, left and right side surfaces and an upper surface of the connector, which is a back side surface in an insertion direction, are brought into contact with left and right inner surfaces and a lower inner surface of the connector holder, thereby positioning the external connection connector with respect to the casing (see Paragraphs [0015] and [0016], FIGS. 1, 4 to 7, etc. of JP-A-2015-133562).
JP-A-2013-152815 and JP-A-2007-329413 disclose other examples of the connector separated from the casing and fixed to the casing.
When the connector separated from the casing as described in JP-A-2015-133562, JP-A-2013-152815 or JP-A-2007-329413 is used to fix the conductive pin to the substrate, there are problems that a production cost of the device is increased, and reduction in size of the device is hindered. In addition, there is a problem that a separate member is required to fix the connector to the casing. That is, in the technique of JP-A-2015-133562, the connector holder is used to fix the connector to the casing. In the technique of JP-A-2013-152815, a screw and an O-ring are used to fix the connector to the casing (see Paragraphs [0027] and [0029], and FIG. 3, etc. of JP-A-2013-152815). In the technique of JP-A-2007-329413, a screw is used to fix the connector to the casing (see Paragraph [0035], and FIG. 2, etc. of JP-A-2007-329413). In addition, since the conductive pin is fixed to the casing through a plurality of members such as a connector and a member for fixing the connector to the casing, there is a possibility that accumulated tolerances of positions between the plurality of members become large and positioning accuracy of the conductive pin with respect to the casing is lowered. As a result, there is a possibility that contact performance and conduction performance between the conductive pin and a terminal of a mating connector is lowered.